lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Ima Suki ni Naru. - Short Story
Ima Suki ni Naru. - Short Story is the third in the "Short Story" series of dgital comics coming with major HoneyWorks albums. This story focuses on Ima Suki ni Naru. and the plot lines it contains, released alongside the collector's edition of the third HoneyWorks studio album Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo. This story was released with a 116 page physical version. Voice Cast Themes * Ima Suki ni Naru. (performed by: sana) - Opening Theme * Sankaku Jealousy (performed by: sana) - Ending Theme Synopsis : Hina Setoguchi begins her tale of her first love in middle school, when she was participating in a school cleanup. By chance, she ran into a clumsy schoolmate who happened to see her panties as he fell. When he tries in vain to deny it, she chases him all over the school in a fury, only later to discover that the boy, Koyuki, was an upperclassman and third year like her brother and childhood friends. : Over time, Hina begins to learn more about Koyuki, and despite his awkward first impression finds herself growing feelings for him. She wants to deny them badly and runs off in order to shake the thoughts out of her head. Koyuki, worried for her, comes to check if she's alright, which finally makes Hina realize what she has for him really is love. However, their time together doesn't last for long; graduation comes quickly, and Hina is left heartbroken over the thought of her beloved upperclassman separating from her. She does learn which school he is aiming for later - Sakuragaoka High School - and decides to follow him. :At least three years later, Hina reappears as a freshman in Sakuragaoka, which also happens to be where Yu and Natsuki ended up. She is introduced to their friends for the first time. :She decides to write a letter to Koyuki, intending to give it to him in the shoe locker after classes were over. She realizes too late that it's a bad idea, since Koyuki is crying over his own unfulfilled crush getting together with the boy she likes. However, she decides to confess for real anyway; Koyuki, still saddened by his unlucky love life, mistook it for a confession made out of empathy and leaves the building. : The entire ordeal makes Kotaro angry on Hina's behalf; he shouts at Koyuki for not understanding or belittling Hina's feelings, but Koyuki points out that Kotaro's own feelings shouldn't be ignored. Advising him to go after Hina, Koyuki is left off the hook, and as a result Kotaro ends up comforting Hina and taking her home. Trivia Differences from Other Adaptations: * Kako Kogane is not a prominent figure in the animations, unlike in the light novel where she has a more involved speaking role. * Unlike in Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~, Yu coming to comfort Hina at home takes place at the end of the short when she is rejected, not before the incident. This is consistent with the original PV of the song, which features a similar timeframe. Milestones: * Longest CEC short story Category:Manga Category:Digital Comic